The invention relates to an adjustable dog feeding tray means, and more particularly to a dog feeding tray having a removable feeding bowl and provided with controllable legs for adjusting the height of the feeding bowl.
Although feeding trays for dogs have been provided in the past, such devices have not been easily adjustable for the various sizes of the animals being fed, and could not be collapsed to a substantially flat form for ready transport and storage. It is also important that such devices be highly stable and easily movable from one location to another. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide such advantages and overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means which may easily have its height adjusted to accommodate dogs of various height.
Another pbject of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means which is easily collapsed to a substantially flat condition for storage or being transported.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means accommodating small dogs as well as dogs of greater height by adjusting the length of the legs of the tray means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means which can be controllably adjusted to the particular height required by a dog to improve its posture, reduce possibility of blgat by aiding the digestive process, and producing or minimizing back misalignment and disc problems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means, accommodating bowls of various sizes depending upon the requirements of the dogs which are to be fed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means which is highly stable and rugged and will not easily be upset by large dogs, and is readily moved from place to place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means which is light in weight, easily cleaned and resists corrosion and rust.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means in which one or more tray means may be collapsed and stored next to each other in minimum space or may be nestled one above the other in their uncollapsed conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means which will minimize tripping over bowls resting on the floor for reducing accidents.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable dog feeding tray means which may easily be produced, is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain in operating condition, and is highly reliable and of rugged construction.
The above objects, as well as many other objects of the invention, are achieved by providing an adjustable dog feeding tray means which comprises a member providing a rectangular plate having four corners and a horizontal plane surface with an opening therein, and a feeding bowl received and removably retained within the opening of the plate. A plurality of legs are secured with the member and are controllable for adjusting the height of the member. A respective one of each of the legs is secured to the plate at each of its corners and is extendible and retractable for adjusting its length and the height of the plate. Each leg is also hingedly secured with the plate for being rotated to a position proximate to the plate when the tray means is stored or transported and rotated away from the plate when the tray means is in use.
The plate has a rectangular perimeter with four equal sides so that each of the legs is foldable to lie along a respective one of the sides of the plate and is retractable to be contained within the perimeter of the plate for placing the tray means in a collapsed substantially flat condition. The legs have telescoping portions for adjusting their extension with detent means for retaining their telescoping portions at selected extensions, and the plate is provided with contact means for engaging and retaining the legs in either of their folded and unfolded positions.
The plate includes securing means for retaining and preventing displacement of the bowl from within the opening when the tray means is stored or transported, and comprises an elastic band extendible over the bowl and plane surface of the plate and having a clip at each of its ends for respectively engaging opposite sides of the plate. One of the sides of the plate is provided with a handle for carrying the tray means when the tray means is in its collapsed condition.